Iya na Yume, Owari no Nai
by Hikari Omura
Summary: Perdida em sonhos, mal posso esperar para acordar. E revela ao meu amor tudo o que tenho para lhe contar. POV Kagome. Reviews! Kagome x Inuyasha.


**Iya na Yume, Owari no Nai**

(Pesadelo, sem fim)

**Tema: Sonho**

**Review: "Perdida em sonhos, mal posso esperar para acordar. E revela ao meu amor tudo o que tenho para lhe contar."**

**By Omura**

Sorri para uma simples imagem feita por minha cabeça... Um sonho feito em uma realidade distorcida. Um sonho sobre uma realidade que eu crenço. Lhe sorriu para uma figura sorridente com sua espada no ombro direito. Ele anda vagarosamente até a mim me dando um beijo quente. Mas isso seria possivel? Noite anterior teria beijado Kikyou! Eu sei! Eu vi! Como pode ser tão hiprocrita! Bato em sua face, mas não ouso nenhum som. Nada concreto. Fecho os olhos irritada. Como poderia ser se ele era apenas um sonho? Um sonho que eu gostaria que fosse realidade.

Agora não sei ele mas diferenciar isso. Eu queria que aquele hanyou que me conquistou mesmo sendo grosso me desse um beijo, por um segundo que fosse assim como foi uma vez, para todo o sempre. Eu queria chorar! Chorar e gritar mas estou impossibilitada. Estou imposssibilitada pelo meu proprio medo, medo de perder-lo. Medo de deixar de existir sem ver o seu sorriso novamente.

Sim, estou morrendo pouco a pouco. Isso ainda seria um sonho ou seria meus ultimos pensamentos antes de nunca mas acordar? Não quero viver em sonhos horriveis! Não quero viver uma mentira tambem! Eu não sei o que pensar, eu queria falar... falar antes de permanecer nesse longo sonho onde vivo uma mentira, uma realidade distorcida de um sonho inimaginavel.

_Kagome? Kagome, acorde! _

Ouso aquele som, ouso aquela voz que tanto amo me chamando perto de meu ouvido. Viro-me para os lados, mas, nada! Não o vejo, somente vejo a imagem dele a minha frente. Não posso toca-lo, porque logo desaparece. Sorriu, estou ficando louca. Estou imaginando sua voz, sinto o seu cheiro em mim.

Minha respiração é falha a muito tempo, tento manter meus olhos abertos. Para que ficarem abertos se soh vejo escuridão em todos os lados? Não, não estou cega, somente sonhando. Ou morrendo... Ainda não sei o que me acontece, a morte está perto. Sinto o odor dela ao meu redor, se eu fechar meus olhos... Estarei me matando mas do que jah estou.

_Kagome! Kagome acorde! Onegai! Preciso de ti!_

Ouso sua voz amada me chamando novamente, algo cai sobre meu rosto. Passo os dedos pelo rosto sentindo o cheiro salgado de água. Não é água... é... é uma lagrima? Sinto meu _coração se apertar_. O que está acontecendo? Começo a me agitar para todos os lados. Eu não consigo entender! Eu não estou morta! Eu estou viva! Eu sei que estou viva! Sinto Inuyasha perto de mim! Sinto seu cheiro, sinto sua pele em contato com o meu! Mas eu não consigo ve-lo. Paro de me agitar olhando ao meu redor. Eu quero chorar... Me sento na escuridão triste. Quero chorar mas não posso. Sonho maldito! Porque não me deixa acordar? Porque não me deixa observar a todos pela ultima vez? Sinto medo... Muito medo... Não quero... Não quero ficar nesse sonho.

_Kagome! Acorde de uma vez! Eu-eu... eu a amo... Me desculpe, sei que sempre errei com você. Eu não sabia que você sofria tanto. Mas agora que você está morta eu- eu sei o quanto é importante para mim. _

Porque está dizendo essas coisas? Eu não estou morta! Grito a mim mesma. Essas coisas estão vindo de minha cabeça. É somente uma brincadeira de mal gosto de minha mente! Inuyasha nunca falaria isso para mim se eu estivesse frente a frente para ele... Espere... Mas eu não estou em frente a ele, me esqueci que isso era um sonho. Ele pensa que eu estou morta. hunft! Logo estará aos pés de Kikyou novamente... Mas mesmo assim eu o quero.

Sorriu, que estupida que eu sou. Apaixonada por uma pessoa, sem ter o direito de falar o que sente, antes de fechar seus olhos e descansar em paz. Me levanto observando o local, uma luz me aguarda, a brancura me surpreende, é muita tentação. O sono me invade, isso é possivel? Porque meus olhos não conseguem se abrir mais?

Vejo uma mão em minha direção, ela está me chamando. Seu calor é recolhedor... Não, essa seria um portal para a morte não é? Meus olhos que antes fechados conseguiram tirar todo o meu ar. Os meus olhos antes fechados se abriram levemente, vejo Inuyasha chorando como nunca o tinha visto, seu rosto palido estava triste, angustiado.

- Inu-inuyasha... Está me sufocando, não consigo respirar...

Inuyasha parou de chorar de subito olhando espantado para a pequena figura em seus braços.

- Ka-Kagome... Você-você está viva? - Inuyasha voltou a me abraçar fortemente

Agora entendo o que aconteceu... Agora me lembro... Eu estava fugindo de Inuyasha, estava fugindo quando vi ele com Kikyou. Cai em um precipicio muito grande... Fiquei vagando perdida por um dia inteiro, meu corpo estava muito machucado. Não aguentava mais, caindo novamente no chão semi-morta. Fiquei perdida em meus sonhos, em meus pensamentos até a hora de minha morte. Mas por sorte consegui acordar, e ver novamente a face de Inuyasha. Agora eu posso chorar minhas maguas e não perderei mas tempo para falar meus verdadeiros sentimentos para as pessoas que eu amo. Porque eu consegui acordar de um pesadelo sem fim.

**Owari!**


End file.
